Not Good Enough
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: I hate it. I hate how your smile makes me feel all giddy and happy. I hate how you're in love with another. I hate you. Yet... I love you so much. *Dedicated to Psychic Prince!*


_**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**_

**YES I'M BACK WITH SOMETHING THAT JUST RANDOMLY CAME INTO MY MIND. I've been on a major writer's block, but I suddenly had inspiration to type! **

**This is dedicated to **_**Psychic Prince**_**, who I love so much. She's reviewed so many of my stories and supports me and… asdfghjkl; I love you. 3 Enjoy!**

**Warning: **_**Contains yaoi (boy x boy love) **__**You have been warned.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

…I hate it.

I hate it so much.

I hate how your smile gives me a fuzzy feeling inside.

How your brilliant eyes lace with emotion. It makes my stomach do a backflip.

How you just make me want to hug you and cuddle with you.

How you're in love with someone else…

I hate it.

I hate _you_.

Yet…

I love you so much.

I love your smile.

I love your laugh. It's the highlight of my day.

I love the way you do everything.

I just… I love _you._

Slowly, I pull out of my thoughts to gaze at the moon looming above. It is bright, beautiful, and full…

Just like my love for you.

My fingers curl into fists, nails digging into my palms.

I feel a familiar cool liquid slip out of my eyes and spill down my cheeks.

Tears.

Angry tears.

Why?

Because you don't love me back.

You love that princess.

I can understand why you'd pick her over me.

She's pretty. She's kind. She's at your level.

I'm not.

I'm below you.

I'm not good enough for you.

I feel my anger scum to pain, sadness.

I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in them.

I'm so glad I'm alone.

So you can't see how weak I am.

The wind lightly ruffles my hair, as if trying to comfort me.

I refuse to be sad.

I bolt up and scream towards the sky.

I thrash, flail my arms, bawl, and just kick. And scream some more.

I curl up into my previous position, gripping my head in my hands.

Tears resume flowing down my cheeks.

I feel like giving up.

I feel like nothing without your love and affection.

I need it.

I push my thoughts out of my mind and just listen to the silence around me.

Just thinking about you makes me what to cry and laugh at the same time.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of slim arms wrap around my waist. Soft lips press against the side of my forehead.

My whole body stiffens completely.

These arms…

They feel familiar.

_No… It couldn't be._

But my suspicions were interrupted when I heard a soft voice caress my ear.

"Calm down…"

My eyes double in size.

"W-Wha…" I splutter, shocked.

"Please, calm down. It hurts to see you like this." The same wonderful voice whispers.

It's… _Your voice._

"I-I'm fine-" I start.

"No you're not…" You whisper, forcing me to turn around.

I am greeted by your beautiful eyes. I could get lost in their beauty, the wonders they hold…

"What's wrong?" You ask quietly, but with a stern tone behind it.

"…I'm just not good enough." I mumble softly.

Your eyes widen, as if my words were a slap to the face.

Silence fills the air around us.

I'm afraid you'll leave. I'm scared you'll shout at me…

I'm terrified that you might hate me.

A blur of movements play before my eyes. Next thing I know, I feel a pair of soft lips…

Against mine.

The whole world around me seems to freeze. My brain stops functioning properly. All I could process was fireworks exploding around me, and a jumpy feeling in my stomach.

I can feel my lips move against the other's.

But who's lips have collided with mine didn't process until now.

These are _your lips_.

As this enters my brain, your lips disappear.

I realize I had my eyes closed. Slowly opening my eyes, I see your beautiful face. Your lips are formed into a smile.

I love your smile.

"I-I thought you loved Zelda…" I splutter. The tears fall once again. At this point, I can't control my emotions like I usually do.

You circle your arms around me, touching your lips to my temple. "I never loved her." You murmur softly.

My heart stops for a second, my breathing pace quickening.

"W-Who do you love?" I ask quietly.

"You."

My vision blurs and I feel myself slipping. I regain myself, realizing I almost fainted. For a moment…

I am happy. Bursting with joy.

But, the doubts seep back into my thoughts and my happiness is replaced with doubt.

"I'm not good enough for you…" I whisper.

You growl softly, which causes me to flinch. "Don't say that." You snap.

I remain silent, flicking my gaze to the ground.

I hear you sigh softly. "That's not true. You're everything I could ask for and more." You mumble.

My heart leaps in my chest, then thumps wildly. I think it might pop out of my chest.

"R-Really?" I ask quietly.

"Of course."

Slowly, I dare to look up at you.

You're beautiful. The wind is playing with your hair, and your eyes are glinting in the moonlight. I can see sincere honesty hinting in your eyes. Your lips so tempting…

I couldn't resist.

I pull our lips together, in a passionate lip lock.

I feel your lips move against mine with the same amount of passion…

Pure bliss wraps around all my mind, my emotion.

I love it.

After what feels like centuries of pure joy, we break apart. Just our foreheads touch each other. As we catch our breath, we stare into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I love you, Ike." You whisper softly.

A smile plays my lips.

"I love you, too, Marth." I whisper back.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**I really tried to make it kind of plot-twisty at the end. **

**Bet you expected it to be Marth who was upset? I hope.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, Psychic! Love ya! :D**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
